beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclops
Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, is the leader of Professor Xavier's students. A mutant who shoots high-intensity beams from his eyes. Unfortunately for him, he can never shut this power off. So he must always wear special visors or glasses made of ruby-quartz. Due to having a strong sense of morals and drive to be the leader, Scott can sometimes come off as a "boy scout" or "do-gooder". But he also has an extremely competitive side and tries hard to hold his temper in check, which can sometimes get the better of him. During the series, Scott reunited with his brother Alex, who he thought died in the plane crash both were involved in. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Optic Blast' - Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. However, his optic blasts are uncontrollable and continuous. Abilities *'Expert Pilot' - Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. *'Master Strategist and Tactician' - Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of the X-Men and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. *'Expert Martial Artist' - Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has held his own against such dangerous enemies as Mystique. Weaknesses *Cyclops cannot control his optic blasts. He always wears special visor/glasses made of ruby quartz to prevent destruction. History Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, sitting up in the bleachers, Scott Summers is watching the game with his friend Paul as he's flipping around a quarter with his fingers. Scott drops his change underneath the bleacher he was sitting on. When he tilts his head, he notices a hand going through the bleachers and into the pocket of a man, taking his wallet. Scott exclaims to Paul to check it and states that it looks like someone is taking up a collection. While Paul asks if they should call the cops, Scott tells him to hold that option open as he goes to investigate who the thief was. As Duncan puts Todd up against a wall, one of his friends tells Duncan let's crush him before Scott says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his buddies are prepared to stomp Todd in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his friends, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. After falling to the muddy ground, Duncan gets up and angrily tells Scott that he had made a big mistake as Scott gets into a fighting stance. Duncan lunges at Scott while Jean arrives and calls for Scott's name before telling him no as he looks at her. Distracted, Scott's socked across the brow by Duncan and soon unleashes his powers unintentionally after his glasses come off. The optic blast hits Duncan which knocks him unconscious as the blast also hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Scott is still under the bleachers as he sits with his eyes closed after losing his glasses until Jean gave them to him upon finding the two. As Jean asked if he was okay, Scott tried to explain his unintentional blast. Jean revealed that she knew he didn't mean to do it and suggested that he leave. As Jean tended to Duncan, Todd came to a jealous Scott and thanked him for his involvement in stopping Duncan as Scott began to walk off. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, Scott was rushing Jean out of the bathroom claiming that they were going to be late for school while she was brushing her hair. Jean told him to hold on for a second and that she was almost done. Scott exclaims that he was going to blast the door down before Jean comes out. She teasingly asking him if they were going or not, sliding a finger along his chin before walking off. As she and Scott prepared to leave, the two were halted by Charles Xavier, whom stated that it would be just for a moment. Once they were in the study, Xavier introduces them to Kurt Wagner. At first, Kurt was very shy but Xavier reassured him that he was among friends. After Scott tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of Kurt's blue three fingered hand. Xavier then began to discuss Scott's mistake by scowling him for using his powers in such a manner the previous night and that he must be more careful. Scott rhetorically asked what his mentor expected of him to do with such tremendous abilities. Xavier explained that he wanted all his young students to have better control and explained Scott's powers to Kurt. He claims that Scott's powers are cool as Kurt removes his hood. Jean then asks him what his special gift was as he demonstrates by teleporting across the room, impressing both Jean and Scott. Xavier tells them that Kurt will be settling in and that they will talk more tonight. Meanwhile at school, after the lunch bell rang, Scott's shuffling items through his locker, getting his paper lunch bag. As Paul tells him that he will see him in the cafeteria, Scott tells Paul to save him a seat. Todd greets Scott as he reveals his mutant powers by jumping above the lockers. After being complimented by Scott for his jump, Todd asked Scott if he liked it before snatching away his glasses with his tongue in an attempt to get him to use his powers. Despite Scott's pleas to give them back, Todd pestered him by asking if he was afraid to open his eyes. As he gave Scott his now slime-covered glasses back, Todd concluded the two were not like others and continued to try to talk to him before Scott left him alone as Todd jumped out of a window. Later that day, Xavier notices that Cerebro has detected a recent mutant signature before he was contacted by Scott via phone about his classmate, Todd Tolansky. Scott expressed distaste in Xavier recruiting him as Scott cited that Todd has the "personal hygiene of a dead pig". However, Xavier tells Scott that the X-Men do not turn their backs on anybody. Scott asks his mentor if he should invite Todd to the institute but Xavier tells Scott there's no need. Meanwhile, Xavier contacted Jean Grey and Cyclops telepathically while ordering them to get Nightcrawler and Toad out of the Danger Room. As they arrive, Cyclops tells Jean that he will deal with the cannons while she takes care of the tentacles. As Jean saves Nightcrawler from a tentacles by using her telekinesis, Cyclops saves Toad from being squashed. Nightcrawler soon began to realize that the Danger Room was a training area and that the room was made of machines, pulling out the plug of one and causing it to attack Cyclops and Toad, convincing Toad that the X-Men are not who he should align himself with. Cyclops tries to stop Toad from leaving but he was too injured to catch him. Xavier says that Toad was not yet ready to be an X-Man. After being saved and seeing Toad depart, Nightcrawler's upset about causing the accident as he begins to doubt himself about him not being ready to be an X-Man. He further tells Xavier that he does not belong here as he teleports away. Cyclops goes off to convince Nightcrawler to stay with the X-Men. Meanwhile, Cyclops finds that Nightcrawler's in the docking hangar, admiring the Blackbird. Cyclops said that he could teach Nightcrawler how to pilot the jet if he decided to stay. As Cyclops tells Nightcrawler that it's okay to make mistakes and that the reason that they're here is to learn control, Nightcrawler questions if he cared about his physical appearance. Cyclops tells him to simply not make fun of his shades and the two would be fine. Nightcrawler decides to stay with the X-Men as Cyclops welcomes Nightcrawler to the team by showing him where the X-Men kept their sodas. The X-Impulse At Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again when he's caught by Principal Darkholme. She reminds him of his tardiness and begins to threaten to enroll him in one of her after school groups before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession. Later at the mansion, while driving on his motorcycle, Wolverine blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home from school. Kurt asks Scott of Wolverine's reasoning for departing, Scott concludes that he looks angry and agrees when Kurt suggest that them should follow him. Nightcrawler and Cyclops track Wolverine to find him standing on the rooftop of a six story parking garage. As Wolverine is pinned by a car by Sabretooth, he's then saved by Cyclops and Nightcrawler after Cyclops fires a optic blast at Sabretooth, knocking him into a nearby car. Nightcrawler then proceeded to tackle at Sabretooth, only to be knocked down as Sabretooth's about to lunge at him. Wolverine then saved Nightcrawler from Sabretooth by slamming them both into an elevator shaft. After Sabretooth kicks him out and the elevator closes, Wolverine tried to slash his way inside using his claws in an attempt to get to Sabretooth before the elevator lowered with Sabretooth calling out to him, "A taste for things to come, Wolverine". With Sabretooth's escape, Wolverine angrily tells Cyclops and Nightcrawler that he doesn't fight their battles and in return, they should not fight his as he walks away. While Nightcrawler says that Wolverine really likes the two, Cyclops sarcastically replies that he really does, big time. Mutant Crush Relationships Jean Grey-Dating Rogue-Flirting Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics X-Men film series }} Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:X-Men members Category:Xavier Institute instructors Category:Former Xavier Institute students Category:Former Bayville High School students